


Electric

by untilitbreaks



Series: You & I in the Sky [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Minor OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilitbreaks/pseuds/untilitbreaks
Summary: “It’s just kissing,” Yeonjun quickly reassures Taehyun, face flushed. “It’s just for fun. We don’t do it often. If one of us is having a bad day, or… The important part is that it doesn’t change our relationship. I honestly forget about it until it happens.”Taehyun… doesn’t really get it. As long as Yeonjun and Beomgyu are happy, that doesn’t matter, though. It probably wouldn’t make him happy—but neither would most of the other relationships his groupmates pursue. “And that works? There aren’t any feelings involved?”“Nope. It’s just casual. Just like you and Kai.”[After being forced to confront the nature of his relationship with Kai, Taehyun decides to address everything left unsaid between them.]
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: You & I in the Sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216697
Kudos: 57





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is a sequel to a practice kissing tyunning i wrote last month (Start Line). i’d highly suggest reading it first for context (and for more making out and tyunning goodness!) but to each their own. i also didn’t tag it because it’s mostly implicit, but taehyun is asexual (which is explored in greater depth in Start Line).
> 
> i really enjoyed writing the first fic in this series, so i hope this sequel also brings you joy!

* * *

The last thing Taehyun expects to see on an average Saturday afternoon is Yeonjun and Beomgyu making out on Yeonjun’s bed.

For a moment, Taehyun feels as though his feet are frozen to the floor. Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Nice. A little unexpected, but not the most surprising thing he’s seen them do. He watches in morbid fascination as Beomgyu slips his tongue inside Yeonjun’s mouth, and as Yeonjun’s hands, which are underneath Beomgyu’s shirt, poke around his chest until he does something that draw a sound out of him that Taehyun _never_ wants to hear again.

It’s probably time for him to stop watching. He feels a bit revolted, actually, that his hyungs are kissing like this with _no warning._ Taehyun hasn’t had time to process how he feels about them kissing, just that he’d appreciate it if such displays of affection were kept behind locked doors.

“Um,” Taehyun says, and Yeonjun shoves Beomgyu off of him so quickly that he almost falls off the bed.

“Taehyun!” Yeonjun splutters. His lips are swollen and red and the collar of his shirt has been dragged down, presumably by Beomgyu. “You didn’t knock.”

“You didn’t shut the door, hyung,” Taehyun says plainly. “Why would I knock?”

Yeonjun looks accusingly at Beomgyu, who only shrugs. But his expression is so nonchalant that Taehyun feels very confused and left out, and he shifts his feet awkwardly as he waits for one of his hyungs to say something. He’s starting to think that maybe he shouldn’t have interrupted them, but then the vision of Beomgyu squirming in Yeonjun’s lap resurfaces in his mind and he winces.

“I’m gonna go,” Beomgyu announces into the stilted silence. “I promised Soobin that I’d play games with him.” He glances at Yeonjun and then Taehyun, and then scurries out of the room.

Yeonjun is perched on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to fix what Beomgyu had done to it. He seems embarrassed, but it’s easy for Taehyun to recall how comfortable he’d seemed with Beomgyu, as if this hadn’t been their first time kissing like that. He looks down at the floor and attempts to school his expression. It’s not that he’s upset with Yeonjun or Beomgyu—he doesn’t really know what he’s feeling.

“I’m sorry,” Yeonjun says, breaking the silence. “I should have locked the door. I know you don’t like it when these kinds of things are sprung on you.”

“It’s okay,” Taehyun mumbles. He’s not wrong—the fact that he hadn’t expected to find Yeonjun and Beomgyu in such a compromising position had made him more uncomfortable, but it’s not the only reason why. “I’m just confused, I guess.”

Yeonjun pats the space next to him. “I think we should talk,” he says, and Taehyun forces away the discomfort and sits next to Yeonjun, not far away from where Beomgyu had just been.

Taehyun’s heart is beating rapidly, and there’s a lump in his throat as he considers what to say. His head is spinning, and it’s difficult for him not to think about what he’d walked in on. It’s making it hard to focus. He wants time to process alone, but he knows that he’s going to agonize over it if he walks away from Yeonjun now. So he asks, bluntly, “Are you and Beomgyu dating?”

Yeonjun shakes his head. “No, it’s not like that at all.” The way he says it isn’t dismissive, like he wouldn’t consider the idea to be totally preposterous, but he sounds confident. More than Taehyun would be if he was in his situation, anyway. “We would have told you if it was. But we aren’t dating.”

This makes Taehyun feel slightly guilty, but he knows that Yeonjun hadn’t meant it the way it came off. He and Kai haven’t exactly tried to keep the added bonuses to their relationship—or whatever they have going on—a secret, although it’s not something that Taehyun likes talking about in detail. But he knows that Kai had gloated to Soobin about it, and Soobin tells Beomgyu everything, and Yeonjun had guessed it from the start, which means that all of them know about it, even though they don’t talk about it.

“What is it, then?” Taehyun says. “Are you…?”

“It’s just kissing,” Yeonjun quickly reassures him, face flushed. “It’s just for fun. We don’t do it often. If one of us is having a bad day, or… The important part is that it doesn’t change our relationship. I honestly forget about it until it happens.”

Taehyun… doesn’t really get it. As long as Yeonjun and Beomgyu are happy, that doesn’t matter, though. It probably wouldn’t make him happy—but neither would most of the other relationships his groupmates pursue. “And that works? There aren’t any feelings involved?”

“Nope. It’s just casual. Just like you and Kai.”

Taehyun’s chest tightens. Just casual? Taehyun and Kai haven’t put a label on their relationship, and they haven’t even had a conversation about doing such a thing, but Taehyun doesn’t think that he could dismiss what they have so easily. It must not be the same. What he and Kai have together works _because_ they’re so close and have the relationship they do—the trust and love and mutual appreciation for each other that makes it so good.

Plus, they don't usually kiss like that. Taehyun can think of maybe only one or two times that they’ve done so, and it’s not their favorite way of kissing and not the first thing that would come to Taehyun’s mind if someone asked him how he’d like to spend his alone time with Kai. The more he thinks about it, the less similar he thinks he and Kai are to Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

Yeonjun must sense that his comparison hadn’t been taken quite the way he meant it to, because he clears his throat and changes the subject. “If it happens again I’ll make sure nobody will walk in. That would’ve been startling for anyone. I really am sorry.” 

“You don’t have to hide it,” Taehyun says. And then he purses his lips. “You probably want to talk to him.”

“Beomgyu? We’re good. We don’t need to talk.” Yeonjun reaches over and ruffles Taehyun’s hair, which makes him scowl. “You’re cute, though. Thanks, baby.”

True to Yeonjun’s words, he and Beomgyu don’t need to talk, and they reunite at the end of the day as if nothing had happened, with no evidence except for the tiny bruise on Beomgyu’s lips from where Yeonjun had accidentally bit him when Taehyun startled them. If Beomgyu catches him staring, he does nothing but smirk, and by the time Kai is cuddling Taehyun in bed that night, it’s almost as if he’d imagined it.

* * *

The problem with kissing Kai is that, one they do it once, neither of them wants to stop. And it isn’t casual.

The simple reason for this is that Taehyun has a crush on his best friend, and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Kai even before Kai had asked him if Taehyun would be his first kiss. But Taehyun thinks that it’s more complicated than this, if only because he doesn’t think that it’s fair to chalk up his relationship with Kai to just that of a crush.

If Taehyun had to describe Kai in a few words, he would probably say that even a paragraph wouldn’t be enough space. Or an essay. Kai is his best friend, and his partner, and his _soulmate,_ maybe, because at this point Taehyun truly can’t imagine life without him. He would be so lost, he doesn’t know what he would do with himself. But, thankfully, he doesn’t have to live in a world like that.

And he does have a crush on Kai. But “crush” sounds childish. Taehyun’s feelings aren’t fleeting or underdeveloped, and they aren’t going away anytime soon, and he would never act on them on a whim or anything less than utter love and devotion for him. He’s pretty certain that not much would change between them if he did more than hint around his feelings, but they’re still a secret that he guards carefully.

He doesn’t want to scare Kai. And he doesn’t want Kai to think that things between them are only “casual,” as Yeonjun had assumed. Is that what Kai assumes? Taehyun hopes not. He’d like to hope, at least, that he feels differently, especially because he’s the one Taehyun spends a significant amount of time thinking about kissing.

And dating. And holding him in his arms under the stars and raising a family of kittens with and spending the rest of his life with. It’s cheesy, it’s sentimental, but it’s romantic, and Taehyun’s accepted it by now, that Kai would make him the happiest of all, if he could be with Kai for the rest of his life.

But it’s not good if Kai isn’t on the same page. Does he really think that they’re just casual—that Taehyun _doesn’t_ want to kiss him all the time and doesn’t want anyone else but him? Is that just Yeonjun. Maybe Taehyun is in deeper than he thought. Even so, it won’t work if Kai doesn’t know how he feels. Which Taehyun hadn’t questioned at all, until Yeonjun had. 

Taehyun sees only one solution. That labels discussion, the one he’s been avoiding at all costs, the one he doesn’t think he would consider for anyone but Kai? Maybe it’s time to have it.

But if he’s going to do it, he’s going to do it _right._ He’s going to make it as romantic as all the time in the world he wants to spend with Kai, with dinner and flowers and gifts of all of Kai’s favorite things, and he’s going to make it _perfect._ His vision might be a _little_ unrealistic, but isn’t it already a dream that he’s found someone he loves so much so early in life?

Yeah, Taehyun is getting ahead of himself. It’s only because he feels it deep within him, and has since he’d met Kai: that they’d always stick together no matter what, whatever form their relationship might take on.

* * *

“Dad’s here!” Taehyun calls when he arrives home.

It’s been a long day of filming mostly alone, which is even more exhausting than filming with the other members, because they give him the energy he needs to stay motivated throughout each day. Working alone is way less fun, especially when Kai isn’t there.

“Oh!” Kai pokes his head out of their bedroom, and his face lights up when he sees Taehyun. “Dad, you’re here?”

Taehyun snorts, half endeared and half amused by how Kai always plays along with him. “How was your day?” he asks as he slips off his shoes.

“Boring.” Kai meets Taehyun at the doorway and holds his arms out for a hug. Taehyun isn’t the most touchy member, and not always Kai’s first choice for hugs, but he gladly accepts his embrace, feeling tension drain out of his body with Kai tucked against him. “I missed you.”

It always makes Taehyun’s heart skip a beat when Kai is cute like this. “I missed you, too, Huening,” he says, muffled against Kai’s shoulder, and he means it just like Kai does.

He missed Kai a lot when he was thinking about how he wants to tell him exactly how he feels, too, which had made the day feel even longer. He laughs when Kai ducks down and presses his forehead to his neck, his cold nose tickling his collarbones. “Are you done for the day?” Kai asks. The feeling of his breath makes Taehyun shiver.

“Yeah,” Taehyun says breathlessly. Kai noses higher up his neck, dragging his lips across his skin—and when he shivers again, he feels Kai smiling. He tilts his chin up anyway, giving Kai better access, and his eyes flutter shut. Kai’s arms, wrapped around his waist, keep him close.

There’s really no better way that Kai could greet him, and Taehyun feels warm with his love and finally at peace. He combs his fingers through Kai’s hair, which makes him sigh happily.

When Kai finally straightens up, he lingers when their noses are only a few centimeters apart. The look in his eyes is one that Taehyun has gotten to know well in the past few weeks: desire. He wants Taehyun to kiss him, and he’s happy to oblige. He lets their noses slot together, and revels in the moment just before their lips touch. The excitement of kissing Kai is far from growing old, and they’re so close that Taehyun feels like nothing bad could ever happen.

“I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize that I’m here, but you really were too wrapped up in each other to notice me.”

The sound of Soobin’s voice makes Taehyun jerk away from Kai so quickly he smacks his head on the counter behind him just hard enough to make him groan in pain. 

“We could never forget about you, Soobin-hyung!” Kai says, valiantly attempting to save their dignity even though he’s more occupied with determining whether or not Taehyun is okay.

Soobin makes a face, unimpressed. “I would’ve thought that after your talk with Yeonjun you’d be the one insisting on keeping things behind closed doors, Taehyun-ah.”

“Huh?” Kai says, but Taehyun grabs his wrist and begins dragging him to their room.

“Ignore him,” he says, and Kai shrugs and follows him, leaving a disgruntled Soobin in peace. Taehyun makes sure to shut the door securely behind him once he and Kai are alone, trying not to think too hard about how Soobin had seen much more than he would have liked him to, especially considering that Taehyun hasn’t talked to him about his new dynamic with Kai yet himself.

Kai is looking at Taehyun expectantly, probably waiting for Taehyun to kiss him now that they’re finally alone, which he fully intends on doing. But he takes a moment to just admire him, inexplicably grateful for the fact that Kai is his person.

“You’re so pretty,” he says, tugging him into his arms by the front of his shirt. Kai isn’t wearing makeup, and he’s wearing sweatpants that Taehyun is pretty sure belong to Soobin, but he’s still the most handsome boy he’s ever seen. “My pretty Hueningie.”

Standing on the tips of his toes, reaching up to kiss Kai, Taehyun pauses and watches Kai’s blush spread across his cheeks. He’s so overwhelmed with fondness for him that he feels like he might burst. “Kiss me?” Kai whispers hopefully, and Taehyun does.

 _This,_ Taehyun thinks as their lips slot together perfectly, _is what home feels like._ Home is the way Kai kisses him back so gently he _knows_ that he’s loved, home is the way Kai holds him like he’s precious. Home is the way Taehyun doesn’t second guess himself at all when he kisses Kai, home is how he feels as comfortable in Kai’s arms as when he’s alone.

Taehyun can’t stop thinking about kissing Kai because of this—not just because of a crush, but because of everything Kai is and the way he makes Taehyun feel. Now that he has this with Kai, he doesn’t want to ever let it go.

It’s this thought that makes tears prick in the corners of his eyes. The sensation is so surprising to him that he has to pull away from Kai and take a deep breath.

Kai notices that something is wrong immediately. “Taehyun-ah?” He cups Taehyun’s face in his hands. Taehyun blinks hard to dry his eyes, but it doesn’t work, and a single tear slides down his cheek. Kai’s eyes are round with worry. “Are you okay? Did I do something?”

“No, I just—” Kai brushes away his tears with his thumbs, and this only sets Taehyun off again. Has it really been that long since he last cried for Kai to fret over him like this? “I was just thinking—”

Taehyun clamps his mouth shut. He hadn’t planned on having _that_ conversation with Kai yet, even though it’s somehow been weighing so heavily on his mind that he’s been unable to prevent an outburst of emotion because of it. Now that he’s made Kai worry, it wouldn’t be fair for Taehyun not to explain himself.

He swallows hard. Kai shouldn’t be left in the dark for any longer.

“What is it?” Kai asks softly. “What can I do to make it better?”

Taehyun sniffles, and Kai waits patiently for him to speak, and he feels so embarrassed and so loved and so anxious to ease Kai’s worries that he decides to be as upfront as possible. “I’ve been thinking a lot about something Yeonjun said, and he made me realize that I should make sure you know that I don’t think we’re just casual.” Kai’s brows furrow, and Taehyun’s pulse jumps. He rushes to add, “Like… everything we have together. It’s not just for fun, it’s because you mean a lot to me, and I want to be with you like this for a long time.”

“Oh!” Recognition and relief dawn on Kai’s expression. “I want that too,” he says. He lowers his hands to press feather-light kisses against Taehyun’s cheeks. “You shouldn’t have worried.”

But does he _understand?_ Taehyun’s heart is still pounding. He tightens his grip on the front of Kai’s shirt. Kai _has_ to know. Taehyun has to make sure.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he blurts.

Kai looks just about as shocked as Taehyung had expected he would: his blush from earlier returning rapidly, flushing his skin all the way down his neck, his jaw dropping, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

Taehyun chews nervously on his bottom lip. “You don’t have to say anything now. I know we weren’t really talking about things like that, but I thought—I wanted—”

“Taehyun,” Kai says, cutting him off. “I thought you’d never ask.”

And then he does something completely unexpected, and kisses Taehyun so desperately it feels like electricity runs down his spine.

Kai backs him up until they fall together on his bed, and Taehyun is taken off guard but kisses him back enthusiastically. Kai kisses just as passionately as he does everything else, and this is somehow even more intense, more heartfelt.

And it’s so different from anything Yeonjun had probably imagined from them. It’s the type of kissing, the type of touch, that best works for them, and means what they want it to mean. It’s more than casual. It’s—well, Kai hasn’t answered Taehyun’s question yet, but he has a good feeling about it.

“Is that a yes?” Taehyun gasps when they finally break apart. He’s so happy he can barely even think straight.

 _“Yes.”_ Kai kisses the corner of his mouth, and he can feel the way his lips curve into a smile.

“I wasn’t supposed to say it like that. I’m so mad at myself,” Taehyun complains. He sits up to look at Kai properly, realizes how beautiful he is all over again, and kisses his lips. And then his cheek. “It was supposed to be romantic.” He nips at Kai’s jaw. “I want to ask you properly.”

This time it’s Kai who shudders. “I don’t care how you ask me, I just want to be with you.” And then he grins, and hugs Taehyun tightly. “But you can ask me your way, too, if you’d like.”

“I would like that,” Taehyun murmurs. He hooks his chin over Kai’s shoulder. With one hand still pressed against his chest, he can feel the steady beat of Kai’s heart, matching perfectly with his own. He wonders why he’d ever doubted that Kai would want to be his. “As long as we’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopefulgcf)!!!


End file.
